Races
The races of Rione vary widely. Each has its own strengths, as well as its own weaknesses. Be sure to look for both when selecting your people! Human Remarkably unassuming creature. No visible natural weapons or armour. Bipedal, upright walking, capable of running nominal speeds with nominal agility. Generously endowed with intelligence that allows for the creation of tools to create artificial replicas of natural weapons and armour (swords and chain mail). Fiercely loyal to own race. Extremely adaptable to a wide range of extreme conditions. Binocular vision. Omnivorous. Note: All races here on out will be compared against Humans. Humans cannot specialize in: Illium Forging/Enchanting Elves Largest constituent of the Elven race. Taller than Humans by average of half a foot. No natural weapons or armour. Slender and lean. Capable of great acrobatic feats and agile yet bones of Elves can break quicker than those of Humans. Greater intelligence than most races by far yet tend to be focused on environmentally friendly technology thus industry and construction are limited to making sure natural surroundings are left unscarred. Often looks down upon other nations for their lack of conscientious attitudes. Omnivorous yet tend to favour vegetarian diets. Elves cannot specialize in: Butchering, Husbandry, Illium Forging, Blacksmithing High Elves Minor subset of Elven society yet considered a higher evolution. Often High Elves are seen as natural leaders. Naturally inclined to study magickal theory and ancient druidic practices have honed much of their practical skills with many of the few mages they have looking to discover new fields of magic. Marginally more intelligent than their elven counterparts but pay for it in reduced agility and strength. High Elves cannot specialize in: Butchering, Husbandry, Illium Forging, Blacksmithing Tree Elves Highest respect for nature of all Elves. Second largest subset of species. Highly agile. Can be identified by darker complexion and shorter stature. Little to no concept of basic industry. Instead magic assisted industry covers such shortfalls. Often live in rudimentary housing interwoven amongst trees. Incapable of living outside of forested areas for long periods of time and will always remain in forest of birth. Highly xenophobic. Omnivorous with minor leanings to vegetarian diets. Tree Elves cannot specialize in: Butchering, Husbandry, Illium Forging, Blacksmithing M'rrow Commonly referred to as “cat people”. Capable of bipedal and quadrupedal locomotion. Naturally equipped with claws and sharp teeth. Covered in fur that responds to differences in temperature such as molting in high temperature and thickening of down in low temperature. Somewhat agile. Capable of landing without harm from heights up to 15ft. Improved eyesight at night along with heightened sense of smell. Reduced capacity for intelligence yet basic industry is almost second nature. 90% carnivore. Tends to be xenophilic yet capable of great xenophobia when provoked. M'rrow cannot specialize in: Forging, Enchanting, Goldsmithing, Brewing, Alchemy, Shipbuilding, Machining Merrasine Commonly known as “fish people” but closer to men than M'rrow. Recent observations have found subsets branching out onto land despite historically favouring aquatic environments. Entire species often ruled by those who remain in aquatic environments. Land Merrasine routinely display husbandry skills if only to gather animal waste to aid aquatic agriculture. Minor disparity in skeletal structure yet great disparity in muscular ability with Merrasine often being called weaker than any other race. Strengths, however, lie in sailing and espionage thanks to ability to breathe underwater. Mostly prefer salt water but can remain in fresh water for short periods of time. Always swim in water aided by webbing on hands and feet and retractable fins on back and front. Capable of walking but running is difficult unless their muscles have been trained. Predominantly omnivores but can subsist on vegetarian or carnivorous diets. Merrasine cannot specialize in Cooking, Alchemy, Brewing, Blacksmithing, Leatherworking, Butchering, Machining Sorroson Commonly referred to as “bird people”. They are the furthest from humanoid of all the races with the addition of wings capable of relatively sustained flight. They have arms and legs yet while their arms are thinner versions of a human’s, their legs follow the same avian trend of backward facing knees and taloned feet. Vestigial digits protrude from their wings but are incapable of complex articulation and can only hold objects when not in flight. Due to their ability to fly their preferred habitat tends to be mountains with some settlements in foothills or lowlands. Their bodies are much like a bird’s in that their bone density is drastically lower than a Human's yet still strong enough to support a mass of around 100lbs. Somewhat short, these creatures tend to build nest-like enclosed homes in the crags and caves of their mountain ranges and often build spires on flatter land. They are unable to replicate Human vocal ranges and must always carry special translation amulets with them at all times. Their industry is almost non-existent, preferring to trade goods and products from nations they settle in in return for minerals they mine. However, their crafts tend to rival that of Elvish design but are unable to enchant objects due to an inability to tap into magic. They are omnivores who favour meat diets comprised mostly of cultivated insects. Sorrosons cannot specialize in: Enchanting, Forging, Blacksmithing, Masonry, Butchering Dodenon Commonly called Dwarves. Short of stature yet strong. Dodenon commonly live below ground in ancient cities carved from caverns. Highly industrious, the Dodenon often provide most of the higher quality mundane weapons that can be seen on battlefields and trading hubs throughout the continent. However, unable to perform magic Dwarves commonly enter into agreements with Elven nations: the Dwarves make the weapons and the Elves enchant them. The diets of Dwarves are seldom known due to their enigmatic nature but some scholars say they consume mostly lichens and fungi found deep underground with many believing they use vast chambers dedicated solely to their cultivation. They also eat large quantities of hunted game, as well as drink plenty of ales. Largely militaristic, the Dodenon are formidable foes. Befriend them and often the Dodenon markets are open to you. Dodenons cannot specialize in: Enchanting, Woodworking, Shipbuilding, Husbandry Um-dodenon A branch of the Dodenon family, these Dwarves enjoy the open air and seek mountainous climates. Only a recent appearance they are identical to Dodenon in physicality and mental capacity. Um-dodenons cannot specialize in: Enchanting, woodworking Dryad Commonly known as plant people. The Dryad defy all laws of nature. What at first seem like Humans become bipeds made entirely from plant material. Every inch is an almost perfect replica of Human anatomy which has astounded and amazed modern scholars. They eat rarely but drink often. When they do eat it is usually insects attracted to their sweet saliva, or small portions of meat. Completely mobile except when asleep, a Dryad can match a Human in most physical attributes yet are incredibly niave, often being considered stupid. Despite this their capacity for learning is vast and the oldest Dryad are the wisest creatures in the world. It helps, of course, that a Dryad can live for centuries. However, past a certain point, they migrate to large forest communities and take root, never to walk again. Here they live the rest of their lives tended to by the younger Dryad. In exchange they give and receive knowledge and become revered elders who lead. Dryads cannot specialize in: Forging, Blacksmithing, Goldsmithing, Husbandry, Machining